


the rest of the world was black and white (but we were in screaming color)

by lavab0y



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, malum, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael goes too fast sometimes. he needs calum to slow him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rest of the world was black and white (but we were in screaming color)

Lazy Days are their thing.

 

michael gets the snacks, calum gets the blankets and the movie, and they make a nest of junk food and covers and watch shitty movies from before their time. sometimes they watch horror (calum falls for every jumpscare), sometimes they watch romance (michael is in tears by the end), but it doesn't really matter. its just the tradition, the act itself that's sacred.

they started around the time when michael was first diagnosed. he was 12, and he was loud. he was always out of his seat, he could never seem to pay attention, and he acted on silly little impulses, like the time michael insisted on hanging upside down on the monkey bars. he broke his left wrist. calum almost had a heart attack, because for the first time, he couldn't kiss michael's injury and make it better.

michael's ADHD didn't really change anything, mostly it just meant that he couldn't have a lot of sweets. but as the years went on, michael lost some of his fervor and curled in on himself. his loud nature, only aided by his ADHD, turned people away, and michael became a self-professed introvert. it's not like his ADHD just went away, but it showed itself in different ways. he could never pay attention long enough to get his homework done, and he would often have the sudden impulse to just get up from whatever he was doing and go on a walk. he never wanted calum to come along.

despite michael's efforts, calum was determined to stay his friend. one week, michael stayed holed up in his room, ignoring all of calum's calls, until finally calum came to him, with candy under one arm and michael's favorite movies tucked under the other. they made a blanket fort, and played on their shitty second hand Nintendo 64s, and every time michael smiled, calum found himself smiling too.

 

x x x

 

years later, at the height of their career, they have a Lazy Day. because rather than slow, michael is too fast for his own good, flitting about but never letting himself land and calum knows that michael collapse if he doesn't take a break. he takes it upon himself to secretly clear a spot on their schedule, and preps for it, turning off michael's alarm the night before and gathering all the blankets he can find in the hotel suite. room service brings up boxes of candy, and calum takes a trip to a local video store and buys the stupidest, cheesiest 80s horror film he can find.

michael wakes up wild-haired and wilder-eyed, but looking rested and a breath he hadn't known he was holding rushes out of calum.

"calum, we're late, we're going to get in so much-"

a single hand on his thigh stops michael mid-sentence, "i cleared our schedule a week ago. we're having a Lazy Day, michael gordon clifford, and you'd better not argue with me," calum says in his sternest voice. he can see michael's shoulders visibly sag, the tension that the past three months has built up draining out of his features. he looks more beautiful than usual. calum wants to kiss him.

"oh," is all michael says and leans back into the nest of covers, scooting over and patting the space next to him, silently inviting calum in. calum's never scrambled out of his pants so fast in his life.

the opening credits of **Wolfman (1941)** roll and calum feels at home, with his head resting in the crook of michael's neck, his nose brushing at the soft skin of michael's jaw. he can feel michael's hair tickling his ear and he thinks that maybe he needed a Lazy Day too.


End file.
